Behind the walls
by TempeGeller
Summary: The Thropps work for the family Tiggular. No one knows Elphaba exists, what if Fiyero believes Elphaba is the ghost of a deceased girl? Is it possible for them to be friends, without ever setting eyes on each other?


**Welcome to his new story, **

**It's an important story to me and a part of a journey in finding my voice as a writer. I hope you love this. This story is a bit darker. It's going to be a take on Fiyeraba. People who are fans of Glinda, she'll be in the story in the Shiz days. I'm so sorry, I just didn't know how to get her in the story. I wanted the story to be different. I feel Glinda would fit more in the days they're older. Next chapter is on Fiyero. **

**DISCLAIMER: The musical/book of wicked belongs to people who wrote it. The first quote belongs to Nicolas Sparks, I just loved the idea of starting with a quote. The idea belongs to me. It's an AU story. Fiyero is going to be 5 , a year older than Elphaba. Nessa is going to be 3,only a year younger than Elphaba. And Elphaba and Glinda will be the same age. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave me a review. **

**Thank you, **

**TempeGeller. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Behind the walls **

_Dusk is just an illusion_

_because the sun is either above the horizon or below it._

_And that means that day and night are linked in a way_

_that few things are there cannot be one without_

_the other yet they cannot exist at the same time._

_How would it feel I remember wondering to be always together yet forever apart?_

- Nicoles Sparks

To live in the darkness is living in an eternal absent of live. Has anyone ever wonder what live means in general? Is someone who never talks to anyone truly alive? Or do you need to show your life to everyone. Is a child sitting in a corner just as precious as the child running around in the light of the sun.  
Is the blond child of Mister Thropp sleeping in the bed, more than his child hidden in the shadows. Forced to stay between the walls. Is someone who is invisible truly alive. She is 4 years old. In the true world, she wouldn't be old enough to feed herself. Not old enough to dress herself and not even old enough to be alone during a thunder storm. Yet her hands tremble when her father screams to her once again.

"Don't do that Elphaba!" As her hands tremble more in the fear something might happen. She hides in the darkness because it makes her feel less 'unloved' if that is even possible. The only light she sees is the light that falls through the windows. You wouldn't say that between the walls of a mansion could be a home for a child, but it is for this child. She's not cared for by her father and forgotten in this life by her mother. So is this child truly alive? When even her small blond baby sister is unaware of her existence? Anyone would feel bad for this child. Right?  
Right! At least that is what you would say if Elphaba were a like everyone else. A girl with a beautiful white skin or maybe even the exotic look of the Vinkus. No, she isn't that way. Her skin is emerald green. I guess that makes you look differently at her. It makes you see her as garbage or maybe even different. Worst. And a lot of people would agree with her father or at least that's what Elphaba sees. Pulling herself through the walls, almost like she's forgotten by everyone. No, you can't be forgotten if they don't know you exist.  
Yet all together, Elphaba tried to stay positive. A 4 year old child that knew to take care of herself. She would steal the food of the cooks, when they weren't looking. Find pieces of forgotten drapes to make clothes from and sometimes she would sneak in the library to wonder around in the heaven that were books. Yes, for a four year old she had learned herself to read. When your life wasn't positive, you needed to find something to make it better. For Elphaba, the many stories in pictures brought life to her. They were not up high, but close to the ground. They were the only ones she could reach. So, they wouldn't use words like 'universal' and 'acknowledged', but went rather with word as 'orange' and 'rat'. Words that could be understood by the childlike imaginations. The idea that a 4 year old would even try to read things above her age limit was not known. Elphaba was smart, but her smarts went never that far.

The library she wondered around in knew people. They came, when it was in the early morning. Or in the late afternoon, so when darkness struck, Elphaba would come from her home in the walls and return to her dream land. The world she longed so desperately for. She hardly saw any light, during the day she spent time in the attic.

When twilight arrived, Elphaba would sneak off to a small opening in the walls. She would see orange light coming for the mountains as the light disappeared and replaced by darkness. She loved when that happened, it always brought a smile of her face to see the hill fighting in the orange light of fire. And sometimes she noticed that she released a smile as the trees appeared to be filled with millions of little fire drops.  
It was strange to imagine that a four year old saw details to a sunset, most adults wouldn't see. Not the small bolls of light fighting with the simple lines of the hills. Not the white clouds, coloring different as if they couldn't escape from the light. People wouldn't see this in a million years, yet the only light Elphaba got was from a small opening in the wall. One that wasn't supposed to be there. If you asked the child where she was, she wouldn't be able to answer. If you asked after her mother, she wouldn't be able to explain what happened to her. In so many ways she was like a four year old child. Yet the home set her apart.  
It was the one thing that would always make her different. Yet Elphaba didn't think herself as unlucky. If she were able to answer, she would explain the words and the light made her like anyone else. She didn't run around room, she didn't do anything. Yet she felt happy. Or at least, if she knew what it was like to be happy.

Elphaba saw how the light dissappered. She slowly pulled herself farther as she moved over the wooden floor. She crawled farther, because the space was too small so she wouldn't be able to stand. She didn't like it, she always liked to show off to herself what she was able to do. Walking was one of them, the pride she felt too being able to stand on just two feet was better than the happiness she felt when the lights moved across the sky. Yet, the inability to stand forced her on her knees right now.  
She crawled for 5 minutes as she reached the wooden plank. One push would bring her to a different world. Or maybe just a different room, but in her mind that wasn't just a different room. It was a room filled with happiness, just like the lights. Elphaba pulled herself through the hole and stood up. Proudly she faced she chair in front of her. Did people actually use this to sit on? She wasn't even able to get up there, how would anyone use this. She saw big people, but part of her thought they were different creatures. She didn't come from one of them, how she came in this world. Elphaba didn't know. Maybe she came from an egg or a small tree. Maybe she came from a book itself. Yet, she didn't come from the giants that marched around behind the walls. What did they even call them? Even the man that called himself Frex, he referred to himself as her father. Yet a father would be a loving person, so Elphaba decided in herself that Frex couldn't possibly be her father. She couldn't come from that.

Did Elphaba know her green skin was different or weird? Well, no, how would she? She didn't even look at people the same way other people did. She hadn't seen herself. Reflecting surfaces was something that she was able to ignore, she didn't have to look in her own eyes and if she would, it would be unsure if she would see her eyes as her own. She would bring them too someone else, so no. Elphaba didn't see herself as different, weird or special. If you looked yourself at that, you would know the world. Elphaba's whole world was filled with flying flowers, giants and unicorns. In that theory, green itself wouldn't be all that weird. It would be normal with in a special. In her books were people purple, pink, green and all kinds of colors. The books she idolized weren't tainted by prejudice.  
Her father used to yell at her occasionally, but living in the darkness got her away from that. Elphaba had never talked to anyone, that didn't make her unable to talk or communicate. There was nothing Elphaba liked more than playing cards. She usually played all by herself. Coming from between the walls was something she didn't dare in the light. She did when everyone was asleep. When her father wouldn't let out his rage on her.

Elphaba pulled a book from the shelves and sat down in the corner. Her feet she pulled to her body. She opened the book to the first image.  
Flowers welcomed her, they had different colors. Dark blue, yellow, red, purple and pink. Elphaba loved the beauty of flowers. They had leaves, a beautiful flower. They were beautiful in all their complicity and simplicity. She moved her hand over the image, turning the page showed her small bees. Bees were small animals she had never seen before. She didn't know anything, most of the things in the book were things she had never been near too. She had seen spiders, an occasional mice and even a cat.  
Yeah, Elphaba had a cat for a pet. She called her, Cerity. The cat was silent, like all cats she assumed. Not that she knew any cats that were able to talk. She loved how the cat felt against her hand. How she loved him. So there was someone who knew Elphaba existed. Even though some people saw animals as a thing. Elphaba wasn't one of them, talking to Cerity was one of the only person she would talk too. Did that make her exist?

In the books she could see other kids, playing with each other. She didn't know any kids, even if there were kids in the house, she wouldn't be able to play with them. They were holding hands, and just the image made her eyes go to her hand. Would anyone ever hold her hand like that? Was it possible for Elphaba to go around her father? Or the man who liked to call himself her father? She stared at the letters for a few hours, and as the night moved the day came closer. So Elphaba left to the darkness 2 hours before sunset. Once again she stared at the waving orange flames for the hole in the wall. Would anyone ever care for her? Would she ever have a friend?

When the day awake, Elphaba hid in between floors. She could hear people walk. She could feel the floor trembling with her. Yet she preferred it over any yelling. Where was she? Who is this Frex Thropp you might ask?  
Here it is, Frex Thropp was a man born in Munchkinland. At least that was what the everyone believe. He was a mean cruel man, youngest in the family of 7. He was a spoiled, prejudice man who liked to glorify people who believed in the unholy god. He hated people who let themselves be tainted by their desire. Yet, he did everything to turn people in them. If he couldn't do that, people would be neglected. Frex had the power to turn people in social outcast, yet he was loved by all. That's where the mother comes in to business, Melina. Melina was born in the south of the Quadling country, she wasn't spoiled. She was an only child, that learned the hard way that she was never supposed to exist. She fled home when she was only 16 and was caught by Frex's crazy therapy. He decided that she was good enough for him and against her will they were married 4 months later.

If this was a loveless married, how did Elphaba and Nessa happen? Well, Frex was a mean man, but he was also an incredible idiot and blind to the lies people told. After all, he didn't care about the people he had turned. He only cared about the ones that were against him. And for all, Frex was meaner. So, that's where Melina came in. Melina didn't love Frex, she was the marriage as a way to marry money and in a way freedom. That didn't mean she shared the bed with Frex, Frex wasn't a man to care for others, he just needed a wife to keep up image. So, that's why he would never care about his wife's infidelity. That's how Elphaba happened and couple of years later Nessa. Melina cared for, but her dead left her 2 year old child for its own. That's how they ended up in the Vinkus. It was just another mission of Frex, a mission to turn the royal family in whatever Frex wanted to turn people. So, he got a job in the castle of the Tiggulars. He send Elphaba to the land of unknown and used Nessa to get closer to the family. He knew they had a son named Fiyero. He knew a lot about them. He existed, because he had a loud voice. Nessa existed because she was used. She was a pretty child, there wasn't anything special about her. She was a child without any unremarkable talent. A follower, a girl without an identity. Easily influenced and made for the slavery of popularity. She existed, because she had no mind of her own.

It was everything Elphaba didn't have. She had a personality, an opinion, dreams. She was unable to be changed. Yet no one around her existed. No alive knew about her, not her own sister. Does she exist? Or is a person who is hidden away not real?

When do you exist?

* * *

**Please leave me a review. When do you think someone exists? What do you think about the story? **


End file.
